


What do you mean by you're in a cube bus ?

by LunelyaCage



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, But very subtle, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Sexual Tension, Smut, Soft bondage, Tony Stark Is Soft, Tony is a BRAT, Top Stephen Strange, different POV, everything is the same except stephen is an incubus and thanos doesn't exist, first chapters are explaining the plot, incubus, incubus stephen strange, magic sex, maybe just a little angsty, powers, smut will come later, the plot is good i swear
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-01 19:12:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20263120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunelyaCage/pseuds/LunelyaCage
Summary: Stephen est un incube.Tony veut Stephen.Stephen veut Tony.Mais qu'attendent-ils au juste ?Tout est dit dans les tags.





	1. Stephen : -Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !  
C'est la première fic' que je postes ici , j'ai décidé de la poster en anglais et en français.  
Les chapitres ne sont pas très longs , je m'excuse d'avançe , n'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis en commentaire ! :))  
le smut arrives plus tard ! Donc patience ... :V

-I’m an incubus Tony.  
-What do you mean by you’re in a cube bus ???

1- Stephen: hunger

Avez vous déjà connu la faim ?  
Pas le petit creux dans l’estomac qui vous quémande un donuts en goûter. Je parle d’une vraie faim. Celle qui vous obsède , vous coupes le souffle , vous fait trembler de manque , d’envie , de besoin.  
La faim qui creuse un trou à l’intérieur de vous , qui vous remplit de la tête au pied alors qu’à l’intérieur , vous êtes vide. Un vide insupportable.  
Cela vous réveille dans votre sommeil , vous étourdie en journée , vous fais serrer les dents pour ne pas crier.  
Douloureux effets involontaire d’une assuétude accidentelle. 

Cette faim est celle d’un manque viscérale , un besoin lubrique et primaire , méli-mélo de soif , d’envie , de frustration et d’un vide immense en soit-même.

Alors avez-vous déjà connu cette faim là ? 

Par ce que le Docteur Stephen Strange , lui , oui. 

Il la ressentait chaque jours de sa vie , chaque minutes , chaque secondes et personne n’aurait pu se douter que derrière son voile d’homme stoïque et droit dans sa vie , se tapissait un désir ardent , un faim bestiale , un manque réel que seul les plaisir du corps pouvait combler.

Il lui avait fallu pas mal de temps pour s'accoutumer et être capable de garder son sang froid dans n’importe quelle situation.  
Il n’avait pas le choix , des grandes responsabilités lui étaient chargés et il ne pouvait pas risquer l’avenir du monde à cause d’une erreur que lui même avait commises.

Il n’eu pas le choix non plus que de mettre son égo de côtés et de demander de l’aide à Wong après une semaine chaotique où il s’était presque laissé mourir de faim refusant d'accepter sa nouvelle condition. 

La première chose qu’il du faire fut d’apprendre à camoufler son magnétisme par le biais de la magie. Wong lui-même ne pouvait au départ pas supporter d’être dans la même pièce que le sorcier et ne se priva pas de le lui reprocher ces incidents pendant des mois.

Stephen se fit plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurais cru à sa nouvelle condition , il se sentais toujours amer quand aux circonstances qui l'avait amené à tout ceci mais ses nouveaux pouvoirs le satisfaisait secrètement.

La première fois qu'il se décida de mettre termes à sa grève de la faim fût un déclic pour lui.  
Il n'avait jamais été attiré par le sexe auparavant se sentant presque a la limite de l'asexualité.  
Il n'avait plus chercher plus loin au fil des années et s'était habitué à ne plus partager son lit sauf en très rare occasion.  
Il avait toujours été trop occupé par son boulot pour remettre en question plus tôt son mode de vie sexuelle. 

Trouver un premier repas avait été source d'angoisse. Ne voulant pas abuser de ses pouvoirs en se nourrissant de quelqu'un de non consentant.  
Wong lui avait alors suggérer plus par moqueries qu'autre chose de passer par la case site de rencontres.  
Choses que Stephen finit par faire à défaut d'autres idées. 

Sa première partenaire était une femme banale , avec une vie banale et une expérience sexuelle banale.  
Il l'avait d'abord emmené dîner et avait usé de toute la force mentale sont il était doté pour ne pas être trop impatient.  
Il avait avec le temps appris l'existence d'humains volontaires à nourrir les succubes et incubes de l'ordre d'une fois par semaine.  
Cela lui était juste assez suffisant que pour vivre mais il s'en contentait assez bien usant de sa magie pour l'aider au quotidien.

Il restait toujours assez froid et détaché ayant du mal à mêler des sentiments dans l'acte ne servant qu'à le nourrir.  
Il avait finir par naturellement dissocier l'amour du sexe.  
Si bien que lorsqu'il commença à éprouver une attirance de corps ET de cœur pour un certain homme de sciences mondialement connus il se sentit doucement perdre son sang froid habituel. 

Il n'avait jamais désiré quelqu'un aussi fort que depuis qu'il côtoyais le millionnaire.  
Cela dépassait la faim habituelle , ce n’étais plus une question de se nourrir ni de survivre.  
Il ne pouvait pas se l'expliquer mais c'étais devenus une nécessité.  
Il y pensait tellement au quotidien qu'il avait presque arrêté de se nourrir pendant plus de 3 semaines.  
Il ne voulait rien n'y personne d'autre que Anthony fucking Stark.  
Il avait même inconsciemment fait un tris parmi ses volontaires n'ayant que des rapports avec des hommes aux yeux couleurs café.  
Lorsque ses longs doigts tremblotant parcourait le corps de ses partenaire il tentait de redessiner le corps du scientifique, lorsqu'ils les entendaient doucement gémir , il imaginait la voix suave du brun murmurant son nom. 

Bien sûr , au quotidien , il ne montrait rien de tout ça , ne s'en tenant qu'au flirt habituel lorsqu'il échangeait avec Tony. 

Mais depuis peu , les choses avaient commencé à changer , à vrai dire , 3 choses plus précisément avait changées. 

Le regard de Tony Stark , le merveilleux , sensuel bien que teinté d'ironie regard de Tony Stark.

Cela faisait déjà quelques mois que Stephen avait noté quelques différences dans son comportement lorsqu'ils étaient ensembles. 

La première chose que le médecin remarqua fut le fait que Tony l'observait bien plus que d'habitude , il sentait maintenant régulièrement son regard attentif lorsqu'il tournait le dos.  
Il avait une ou deux fois des petites remarques taquines à ce sujet ; une des dernière étant de lui demander s'il appréciait la vue alors qu'il sentait le scientifique le dévorer des yeux tandis qu'il avait du changer de tunique en dernière minute avant de rejoindre wong pour une affaire d'un autre univers. 

La seconde chose que Stephen nota fut le nombre croissante de visite de la part du brun s'habituant même au fait qu'il passes sans avoir besoin de justifier sa présence. 

La dernière chose et pas des moindres à avoir changées entre eux était … la tension.  
Et Stephen en était aucunement responsable , il avait même été prit de doute à un moment tant le désir qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre était palpable.  
Leurs manière de flirter aussi était différente, plus osée , plus directes aussi.  
Et Stephen restait pourtant de contenance, feignant l'inaccessibilité croyant préservé leurs amitié ainsi.

Et pendant ce temps aucun des deux hommes ne franchissait la fine limite de leurs jeux d'attirance qui durait depuis bien trop longtemps.

Stephen par remise en question par rapport a sa condition et les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour le brun. 

Tony , par pure et unique raison que sa fierté.


	2. Tony : -Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV Tony 
> 
> Tony décide de prendre ses distances , il ne peut plus supporter cette tension qui ne les amènes à rien.   
Sa volonté est-elle de fer ? Ou plutôt de carton mousse?

2- Tony : Desire 

Anthony Stark n'était pas un homme facile bien que sa réputation pu faire croire du contraire.   
Il aimait conquérir et être conquis, contrôler et s'abandonner à ses amants.   
Il n'avait jamais eue beaucoup de difficultés à parvenir à ses fins , bien qu'il aimait jouer.  
Si il voulait , il prenait, voilà tout. 

Un peu de résistance était un must bien sûr mais ils finissaient toujours par craquer.   
Il n'était pas habitué à rencontrer des difficultés lors ce qu'il avait quelqu'un dans son viseur mais il avait eu la mauvaise idée de s'enticher d'un superbe médecin qui préoccupait toute ses pensées mais malgré toutes les allusions directes ou subtiles qu'il faisait , le médecin semblait ne rien vouloir tenter de concret.   
Gardant son stupide air stoïque et suffisant sur son stupide et attirant viisage.

Et Tony refusait de faire le premier pas considérant son flirt peu subtil comme perches suffisante.  
Sa frustration était si grande qu'il s'était mit récemment à douter de lui même.   
N'était-il donc pas assez bien pour le narcissique magicien?  
Stephen hantais son esprit à chaque instant lui faisant lentement perdre son assurance habituelle. Du moins celle qu'il affichait publiquement.

Il le désirait tellement. 

Il avait commencé à augmenter le rythmes de ses visites se justifiant dans un premier temps par des excuses plausible puis de moins en moins crédibles.   
Il avait besoin de le voir , de l' observer , de percer tout ses secrets et d'ainsi comprendre pourquoi il l'obsédait autant.  
Il était certes son type d'homme mais il n'avait été rarement autant en émois devant quelqu'un sans même qu'il n'ai besoin de le toucher.   
Il avait commencé a rêver de lui la nuit. De ses longs doigts de chirurgien sur son torse , de sa langue explorant ses clavicules, de ses dents le mordillant doucement.   
Il se réveillait toujours frustré et en colère sur lui même de niaiser ainsi alors qu'il n'avait aucun contrôle alors sur son imagination.   
Stephen l'avait déjà quelques fois surpris le dévorant du regard et Tony n'avait quand à lui jamais nié lorsque le médecin l'exposait d'une remarque cynique.   
Il ne cherchais même plus à cacher son jeu.   
Il voulait Stephen. 

Le temps passa ainsi sans avancements de la part ni de l'un , ni de l'autre.   
L'obsession et l'envie de chacuns ne cessant de croitre.   
Tony se detestait d'attendre ainsi pour aucun résultats , mais il n'arrivait pas à passer à autre chose.   
A penser à quelqu'un d'autre..   
Il avait ce petit pincement au fond de sa poitrine qui lui soufflait que cela n'était pas qu'un caprice passagé. Que Stephen était spécial et qu'il y avait une raison à tout cela..

Cette pensée ne faisait qu'attiser cette frustration de ne pouvoir rien faire pour démentir les raisons de l'effet que Stephen avair sur lui. 

Il avait tenté pas mal de chose pour essayer de décrédibiliser le médecin dans sa tête et ainsi calmer ces incessibles pensée érotique à son sujet.   
Il commença l'exécution de son plan avec un repérage stratégique de tout les défauts physique du magicien. 

Il avait dans un premier temps noter la froideur des traits de son visage comme principal qualificatif , le visage du médecin avait l'air de rester figer si souvent en une expression sévère qu'il semblait avoir été figé ainsi dans du marbre.   
Mais ce n'étais pas un argument valide , car alors , quand ce visage de pierre se décrispais et affichais une autre expression qu'importe soit-elle , toutes nouvelles expressions devenaient alors précieuses aux yeux du mécano.  
Il avait alors bien vite changé d'avis en admirant Stephen lui adressant un semi sourire en coin alors qu'il lui ramenais un lunch de son café favoris.  
Tony avait prit le temps d'admirer la façon dont les lèvres incroyablement dessiné de son homologue s'étiraient discrètement alors que ses yeux se plissaient avec une lueur d'intelligence et d'ironie bien distincte. Chaque petit détail était parlant , quand Stephen était intrigué , ennuyé , fatigué , . . . Tout avait alors son importance. 

Il avait également tenté de se convaincre que ses traits étaient trop étranges ; ses pommettes trop saillantes , ses yeux était ' trop petit ' ' trop étiré ' ' trop écartés' mais s'était à nouveau ramassé une claque de vérité quand les yeux soit disant pas satisfaisant du magicien pétillèrent d'ironie et de malice d'où tourbillonna tout un univers de couleurs et ton plus unique les uns que les autres.   
Leurs formes uniques rajoutait également un ensemble qui ne pouvait que faire chavirer le cœur du milliardaire.   
Comment ne pas désirer un homme au regard de félin et aux pupilles de couleurs tout droits sorties des plus belle peinture impressionniste. 

Ce fut donc un nouvel échec qui eue finalement l'effet contraire de celui qui était désiré.   
Il barra le dénominatif étrange de son esprit qu'il remplaça par le terme ' délicieusement atypique. '

Tony ne voulait que d'autant plus captivés l'attention du médecin , ses regards qui semblait annonce la pluie et le soleil , écouter sa voix grave et solennelle , caresser ses cicatrices et sentir ses mains parcourir tout son corps au rythmes de ses légères secousses.   
Il voulait qu'il le regarde , il voulait qu'il lui parle et plus que tout au monde, il voulait qu'il le touches. 

Il s'étais imaginé durant ces longs mois tout les scénarios du monde tentant d'associer le médecin à une certaine catégorie d'amant pour assouvir ses phantasmes mais n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à le mettre dans une case , notamment en cause de nombreux rêves où Stephen ne restait jamais bien longtemps associé à une seule catégorie d'amant.  
Tony appréciais trop de pouvoir satisfaire toutes ses fantaisies en imaginant un soir le magicien comme un partenaire timide , tendre et un peu maladroit.   
Un autre soir , il se l'imaginait taquin , calculateur et prédateur , le faisant languir des heures durant avant d'enfin lui permettre délivrance physique.  
il se plaisait surtout à l'imaginer bestial et n'ayant aucun contrôle ni filtre... faisant enfin tomber son masque social d'homme de devoir coincé. 

Cela ne pouvait plus durer , il n'en pouvait plus.

Faute de toute autres alternative , Tony se résigna à prendre ses distances et ainsi tester ses propres capacités de volonté loin de l'homme qu'il désirait ardemment.   
Il espérait ainsi peut-être réussir à s'en détacher et donc de trouver effectivement que cela n'était qu'un caprice un peu trop long et qu'il n' y avait donc plus à se torturer les méninges.

Ses visites étant avant d'ordre journalières s’espacèrent alors de plusieurs semaines..

...difficiles semaine où le scientifique recommença à déjeuner seul...

Amères semaines où quand la voix du médecin lui manquait difficilement , la seule voix qui lui répondait était celle de Friday lui rappelant mécaniquement que son cycle de sommeil était dangereusement bouleversé. 

Tony le savais bien, il parvenait difficilement à dormir de peur de lors ce ces moments de faiblesse donner raisons à son cœur et son esprit en redessinant dans un songe le visage d'un homme aux pommettes saillantes bien trop familier. 

Alors qu'il venait de passer une énième nuit blanche, l'homme de sciences prit une décision impulsive.   
Il commença sa journée comme si de rien était , relus un peu ses travaux des derniers jours , prit une douche brûlante et se mit en route vers le premier Starbuck du coin. 

Une fois sur place il n'hésita pas une seconde et commanda 2 croissants aux amande , un shot d'espresso pour se donner du courage et un thé à la menthe. 

Alors qu'il ne réfléchissais même plus à ces actes , ses pas le menèrent automatiquement devant la porte d'un bâtiment qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Il ne prit que quelques secondes pour tourner la poignée et rentrée à l'intérieur du sanctuaire en s'écriant d'un ton ironique : 

"Chérie , je suis rentré ! Et si tu oses affirmer que je ne t'ai pas manqué durant mes 3 semaines d'absence … je ne te croirais pas une seule seconde. "

Aucune réponse , sa voix résonna en un faible écho dans le hall d'entrée.   
Il grimaça et roula des yeux en se faisant la réflexion que Stephen n’étais surement pas là et qu'il s’était autant prit la tête pour aucunes raisons.  
Il décida de laisser tout de même les pâtisseries dans la cuisine ne serait-ce que pour laisser une trace de son passage.

Et alors qu'il traversait le bâtiment vers la cuisine avec mauvaise humeur. Un bruit assourdissant le sortit de sa rêverie.   
Il n'avait pas réfléchis plus que ça étant trop habitué aux embrouilles de par son quotidien.

En deux secondes même pas , Tony était passer en mode défensive prêt à activer sa nanotechnologie à tout instants. 

Les bruits étaient à présent comme étouffé et le scientifique interpella Friday afin de déterminer l'origine des sons. 

La possible attaque provenait apparemment de la salle de méditation de son hôte.   
Il n'avait plus une seconde à perdre.   
Il se faufila dans un couloir jusqu'à la porte de la dîte salle où des sons plus intenses se faisant entendre à présent.   
Tony n'eut pas le temps de réaliser que les sons étouffés étaient d'une origine bien différentes auquel il les avait associés plus tôt qu'il avait déjà tourné la poignée de porte et se trouvait alors debout dans la salle son armure déjà à moitiés matérialisée sur son corps.

Sans même réfléchir à ce qu'il disait, il lança d'une voix cynique et froide 

" alors je m'absente quelques semaines et tu te tapes la première tête de turcs venues alors que j'ai la bonté de t'offrir le petit déjeuner. "

il croqua dans le croissant qu'il avait gardé plus tôt comme pour souligner ses propos tandis qu'il fixait les deux personnes lui faisant face d'un air mauvais.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je l'avais dit , un tout petit peu angsty , oopsie , 
> 
> l'action arrives les amis . . .   
Patience patience . . .


End file.
